Cuddle Time?
by Nonumaru
Summary: One word. Fun. That is the plan Lenalee wants to carry out with her three best friends. It does get hard though when Lavi can't stop jumping people.
1. Sleepover

**I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.**

**This is just a small two-three chapter story concerning Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi. I usually do this kinda stuff to my friends and thought their reactions were funny; so, I decided to put it in a story. Also, it was to remedy my massive writer's block. :D My only warnings are for swearing and for minor sexual mentioning. Don't worry its not that bad. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

* * *

Friday was always the day the four best friends got together when there wasn't any pressing business. As everyone at the Order knew, it was the day before the weekend, when the Science Department threw their work in trash bins and when drinking parties were rampant. Komui, of course, had no idea of such things because his face was always stuffed in a pile of ever growing cobwebs on his desk. However, that is beside the point.

Lenalee knocked on Allen's bedroom door. Her foot was tapping in exasperation and her face flushed with the long walk there. "Allen?!" she called.

"Mph mmmmm," Came the response from inside.

"Come on Allen! Its seven o'clock on a Friday night. No teenager, no matter how anti-social, locks himself in on a night like this."

The reply was muffled, "Except Kanda."

"Tch! And are you that brooding samurai? No. So I advise you to come out now. I have something fun planned for the four of us tonight." When there was no reply she continued, "Allen, are you trying to suffocate yourself with a pillow again?!"

She could hear sheets crinkle and rustle. "Uhh…. maybe?"

Lenalee couldn't take the nonsense anymore. She brutally smashed the door open. "Get your ass out of bed right now you hunk of meat!" The pigtailed teen whipped out her clipboard. It smacked the poor albino right in the butt. "Now we are going to do something or so help me I'll tell my brother that you popped my che-"

"Whoa there!" the albino surrendered. "I'll do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve spin the bottle again." He rubbed his sore bottom.

Lenalee chuckled at the memory of Kanda's pucker face before kissing Allen.

"No silly! We're going to have a sleepover!" She rose her hands in the air, beaming like the sun.

His face was a complete deadpan. "You're kidding right? I should be happy about this why?"

"Oh stop being such a crab. It'll be fun, you'll see."

With that, they were off to gather the rest of the group. Lavi agreed instantly to the idea, insisting that he took his eight foot, pink bunny to sleep with. Kanda, though, was a different story. He complained with a burning passion that they were all fucktards and that they should, quote, "get their heads out of their asses". Lenalee got him to come anyway, using methods unknown.

They walked into Lenalee's massive bedroom to stay for the night. The whole room wasn't of bright colors like most girls her age, but was of a similar blue hue to Kanda's. The walls were lined with popular bands and different Akuma level posters. However, there were tons of fluffy furniture to sit on. All of it was facing a colossal sized flatscreen T.V. It was set up on the wall, bolted to death like someone would steal it. Courtesy of Komui of course.

"That is a big T.V." Allen marveled. His eyes were wide with wonder.

While the samurai was unpacking he added. "Did you know, that around 160 toddlers get killed by falling flatscreens every year." He took out his ponytail which made beautiful raven locks to cascade down his shoulders.

Lenalee gasped. "That's awful!"

"You just love killing the mood don't you." The albino glanced Kanda's way.

"It's probably what he does for fun." Lavi said. His eyes were saucers.

By the time everyone got settled, it was eight o'clock. All of them set on the task to figure out something to do. "Let's watch a movie!" Lavi screeched like a little girl. He moved his bunny on accident, smothering Allen in the face.

"That… actually sounds like a good idea," the pigtailed teen said. "What do you think Allen? Kanda?"

Kanda shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair, scowling. "To hell if I care. As long as you keep Moyashi under that bunny for the rest of the night I should be fine. Oh, and you can stuff Lavi in there too."

Lavi pouted, "So mean Yuu~"

"Don't call me that baka-usagi!"

Lenalee, being the always sane one of the four, realized what Kanda said to the fullest detail. "Shut up! Don't you realize that Allen suffocating under that thing?"

"What! Moyashi-chan is getting squashed!? We must save our dearest friend!" The red-head pointed his index finger in the air as if in declaration.

"Pshh, who cares. Just leave him there," the samurai waved his hand nonchalantly, "Oh look, the intimate object is screaming like a little girl. How, simply, wonderful." He glared at the irritating object. Sure enough, the bunny was screaming like nobody's business.

The pigtailed teen, who was scared for her friend, tore the pouffy pink arm off of the bunny. Lavi screamed in terror as the massive stuffed animal crashed to the floor. Flailing his arms in the air he exclaimed, "HOW DARE YOU LENALEE, YOU STUFFING MURDERER! "

Once out of the bunnies ass, Allen got to his feet. "GET THAT DAMN THING OUTTA HERE!" He tackled the red-head to the ground in a fit of rage.

Kanda smirked, "Are you on helium Moyashi? Or did you decide to have a sex change? Cause your voice sounded pretty high to me."

Allen stopped, hand in midair, flipping the bird at his best friend. "Fuck you, long haired girly bastard!"

"GUYS! GUYS! Calm your manboobs."

Lavi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You mean moobs."

"Tch, same thing," she continued, hands on her hips. "So, what movie do you guys want to watch?"

"Pitch Perfect!" the albino and red-head said in unison.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Don't worry, the actually cuddle time will come soon. Hope you liked it! My heart is out to ya'll who review and favorite.**


	2. Squabble

I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to your reviews, I realized I should get updating with this. I'm sorry about the wait. I've been really busy with my 3 hour swim team sessions and summer school. I kid you not, my teacher talks like a dail tone. Meaning, it makes you want to fall asleep. -.- Lord, save me now.

This chapter's argument between Allen and Kanda is based on an awesome car ride I had with my swim team friends and one of their crazy older sisters. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru

(line)

"What is that movie about?" Lenalee asked. "Is it about singers?"

"Well…." Allen began. At least, until Lavi cut in.

"Oooooohh~ It is about this fat lady, and an asian girl who ate her twin in the womb-"

"What the hell?!" Lenalee gasped.

But Lavi just kept on going, "-Two prissy white girls who think that they're the shit, and a girl DJ."

The pigtailed teen's mouth was agape. "Alright, you said there was a DJ involved. I have to watch this thing now. Can you go get it for us Allen?"

The albino smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"Che, that's a fucking bad idea." Kanda sneered, a blanket now covering his torso.

"Now what would you mean by that Kanda?" Allen asked, eyebrows scrunched together. "I am perfectly capable of getting the movie myself, and some snacks for us as well."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed Moyashi, you are capable of having a screwed as fuck sense of direction, and eating habits like a pig."

"Hey! That's not true!" He was standing now, defiantly.

"Is."

"Is not!"

"Is."

"Is not!"

A pillow slammed into the ground, scattering feathers and shit everywhere. "GUYS!"

Both of them turned towards her. "What?" they asked in unison.

Lenalee sighed. "Kanda, if you are so worried about getting this done, go with Allen."

"Oh hell no." She held up her clipboard, ready to strike. "Damn you woman." So, with one quick clench of a fist, he grabbed the white haired teen's shirt and forcefully dragged him out the door. He yelped and screamed all the way.

XXX

Well, of course Kanda had to eventually let the other teen go. He needed the extra pair of arms to carry all of the crap the others wanted. Lavi's list was probably longer than Allen's.

The white-haired exorcist turned to glance at the samurai as they exited the cafeteria. Thoughts ran through his mind on whether or not to initiate small talk. "Hey Kanda?"

The raven's sigh sounded more like a grunt. "What Moyashi?"

"Why don't you like sweet things?" Allen asked.

The man beside him stiffened. "Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering."

"Wait a second idiot. Where the hell are we going?" They were so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't the faintest idea where they were walking. As a result, they were aimlessly wandering the corridors of some unknown floor. Kanda glared at Allen. "It's all your fucking fault."

"Hey! It's as much mine as it is yours! Now we have got to find our way back. Wait a minute…" the white haired exorcist pondered. "I remember seeing an abandoned fountain on the way here."

Kanda deadpanned. "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"There's one on the second floor but it sure as shit isn't abandoned," the samurai explained.

"Yeah there is!" Allen persisted. With his free hand, he dragged Kanda down the passageway and up a flight of stairs. "Now we've got to take a right."

"No Moyashi, it's a left. Don't you realize that your sense of direction and eyesight aren't very good?"

"Fuck you!"

"Touche twat."

*45 minutes later*

"See! IT'S THE ABANDONED FOUNTAIN!"

Kanda pointed towards the solid concrete penny bucket. "It is not abandoned you fucker. There is a nun sitting right there. Are you blind to everything but akuma or what?"

"Blockhead."

"Dingbat."

The old nun's eyes turned blood red at being looked over as unimportant. She turned to face the two agonizingly slow. Finally, she spoke, "What did you just say in my presence?"

Allen's mouth dropped to the floor. For the first time in his life, Kanda felt deathly afraid. The only thing they could manage out was an "Eehh?… "

"You heard me you brats!" she screeched. "Do you realize that you are sinning in god's presence."

"Eehehean…"

"I will make you pay for what you've done."

"EeeeeeeEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

"No you dipshit, run!" the Raven grabbed the albino's arm swiftly. He ran through the corridors as fast as he knew how with all that weight he was holding. Allen was right on his heels.

A little breathless while running, Allen said brokenly, "I hope… ah… you realize this isn't helping us… get back to the sleepover."

The samurai shrugged in indifference. "Do you… uh think I care? Lenalee made me go. Do you know how… impossible she makes it for you to say no?" he replied, grunting as they rounded a corner.

Allen sighed. "Sadly yes."

Surprisingly, without knowing it, they had made it to their destination. Allen was still screaming about the "abandoned" fountain and the creepy lady, which didn't help with Kanda's temper. Once the samurai had gotten the other to shut up, they knocked on the door for entrance. Only god knew how many bolts Lenalee had on the door to keep her brother out.

After a momentary pause, Allen looked over to Kanda and blurted, "We make a pretty good team you know?"

The raven crossed his arms, averting his eyes. "Tch. Shuddup."

"Who is it?" Lenalee called.

"Allen and Kanda with the goods."

She laughed. "Ok, I'm unlocking the door."

It took five long minutes for Lenalee to "unlock" the door. However, when it was opened, they couldn't believe their eyes.

(line)

Hope you liked my cliffhanger. Until next time yo! XD


End file.
